


Not That Complicated

by Venkaskribbles



Category: Covert Affairs
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venkaskribbles/pseuds/Venkaskribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the Season 3 Finale, Auggie and Annie get to finish their talk, and beautifully more besides. Mature Content and Spoilers ahead!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not That Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I felt like the last two minutes of the season should have come with a disclaimer. "Dear fans, please finish this scene for us, as we have short changed you on something you have wanted to see for three seasons." So..this is my take! Please review!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, just borrowing them for some fun!

That kiss. She could have stayed forever here in this moment. Auggie's hands, so strong and certain roamed over her in the way his sight never could, commuting each plain and curve to memory. His mouth moving from hers to the line of her chin, making small kisses down to her throat. A small moan escaped her lips unbidden, and the sound of it drew him up short for a moment.

"Annie." He asked quietly, his voice had taken on a deeper tone that Annie had never heard before. "I didn't intend..." He paused choosing his words, always such a gentleman. "..we don't have to.."

She knew where he was going and stilled him with a finger to his lips.

"Auggie...never in my whole life have I wanted feel like I'm home more than I do now. After everything that I...that we have gone through in the past year, there is noone in the world that could make me feel that more than you. So yes...we do." Her hand moved to cup his cheek, echoing his earlier touch. He leaned into it, that beautiful smile blooming across his face was filled with such honest joy her chest hurt. "Also, you don't know it but that's my bed your right knee is leaning against, so its a bit late to take back this little talk." His eyebrows went up and they laughed.

It was the first real laugh she could remember in a long long time. "God. I missed the sound of that laugh Walker." Her hands slipped inside his suit jacket and over his shoulders, helping him shake out of it, she moved to lay it across a nearby chair.

"I have too." She said quietly.

Having dropped his cane of the foot of her bed to free his hands, he stayed put until he was more familiar with the layout of her space. It was strange that after all the tension and waiting, he found that he was not in a rush. They wanted the same thing and there was nothing pushing them to make this discovery faster than either of them had too. It was both torture and delight, the slow and near-familiar way her hands moved against him, as if they had been doing this forever, a everyday routine.

Her fingers moved to loosen the knot of his tie. He leaned down so that their foreheads touched, her fingers stilling as they just breathed for a moment. "I don't even remember the last time I felt I could even take a deep breath, much less laugh." She inhaled deeply, he smelled softly of rain and leather. He was doing the same, but she knew his keen sense could take in so much more. She pulled his tie up and over his head, tossing it over his discarded jacket. His long fingers weaved into her hair and gently tugged her head back to give him better access as he leaned in for another kiss. His mouth explored hers as he tasted the remnants of the beer she must have been drinking before he arrived, his free hand wandered slowly beneath the hem of her shirt, fingers brushing feather light along her sides. With the storm cooled air coming in from an open window and this touch, goosebumps rose on the flesh of her stomach and he grinned against her mouth, pleased at the effect he was having on her. He was so focused on what he was doing he couldn't help a small gasp of surprise when her own fingertips, cool and deft, danced under his shirt across is own annoyingly sensitive sides.

"August Anderson. Are you ticklish?" She asked impishly. Hooking her finger in the belt loop of his pants, she turned his hips quickly and pushed him to sit on the bed, stepping between his knees. He grinned and held out his long arms as she playfully tugged on the sleeves, finally freeing him of his shirt.

"You'll get nothing out of me Walker." He warned with playful menace. He chuckled and squeezed her legs with his. She took a moment to drink in the sight beautiful sight of him. His lean form and the muscles beneath his skin...she ached to explore every inch of this man she trusted so dearly. She had loved him for so long, but as he had said, the timing had always been wrong. They were with other people in their lives, or work. The chance to discover him all over again, filled her with so much joy. Her lighthearted mood was getting the best of her.

"I'm fairly certain thats not true." She whispered into his ear, surprising herself with how comfortable, and playfully wicked she was beginning to feel. An emotion she had always had to reign in around him before. At the look on his face she laughed again, and bent down to place a quick kiss on his mouth as another thought crossed her mind. "Here wait just one second. Did you bring your phone?" She asked moving to her own phone on the nightstand. She pulled the battery. Setting it down next to the landline she pulled out the phone line. When Auggie heard the sounds of what she was doing he smiled approvingly.

"Left jacket pocket."

She made quick work of his phone as well, setting it next to hers.

"If they need us that badly, they can knock on my door in the middle of this storm." She returned to him, peeling off her own shirt she straddled his lap, knees on each side of his narrow hips, his hands immediately wrapped around her lower back, supporting her as she leaned back a little to look at him. Its strange in a way, with all of their sparing, and the many close quarters situations the had found themselves, he knew her body both so well, and not well enough at the same time. There was a familiarity in their movements now, despite how drastically everything had changed in the last few minutes. Feeling her shirt gone, the desire in him that he had been trying desperately trying to calm was building rapidly. His fingers reached up and deftly unhooked her bra. Pulling the garment over her shoulders, she grasped the end and tugged it aside, letting it drop to the floor.

One hand remaining at her back to support her, the other began to roam slowly over her goosebumped flesh. His incredibly sensitive fingertips moving, memorizing along her sides and under the soft curve of her breast, a small sound slipping from her mouth at the tenderness and awe in his earnest exploration. As he moved to the center of her chest, fingers were replaced with the palm of his hand as he encountered her scars. His face changed, softening as he felt the knotted and damaged tissue beneath his hand. He pressed softly, reassured by the feeling of the strong beat of her heart, comforting him that she was safe and alive in his arms.

"Annie..." She shook her head, covering his hand with hers.

"No Auggie. Its just you and me in here tonight." She leaned her head against his. "No one else...please." She pleaded softly, the sadness there...he would give anything never to hear it in her voice again. He moved his hand aside and leaned forward, placing a kiss there, whisper soft. Her fingers weaved into the hair on each side of his head, pulling his face up so she could look at him. Her thumb brushed across a cheekbone. "I've wondered...so many times what it would be like to be someone you loved." She rolled her pelvis slightly forward so that her chest was pressed against his, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Show me?"

He needed no other assurances. Shifting his weight forward he wrapped his hands under her butt and stood, taking her with him. Turning until he felt his knees press against the bed leaned forward and laid her down on the mattress. Her words hand woken something in him that he had not been prepared for. How could she not know? Could he have truly been so closed off that she could doubt even for a moment how much he loved her? Anger at himself burned in his gut, and when his mouth captured hers as his body pressed her into the bed there was a fierceness, a possession that had not been there before.

She responded to him, arching her body against his, kissing back with increasing passion. Just she and him finally, nothing and noone between them. He planned to make the best of it for as long as she would have him. He pulled away from the kiss, a small sad sound escaped her at the loss was replaced by the sound of pleasure as he took her breast into his mouth, teasing the nipple to a peak. He was infinitely pleased to discover she was not a quiet lover, every sound and gasp was the road map to pleasing her. Trailing kisses down the flat plain of her stomach his fingers unbuttoned her jeans. Her hips lifted off the bed to allow him to peel them and her panties off, as he stood, dropping them to the floor. He made quick work of his own clothing, and kicked them under the bed to avoid tripping on them later.

She had sat up and reached for his hand, pulling him back to her, unable to stand even the briefest lost of him. Any thought of taking this slow was quickly evaporating as she wrapped a leg around his hip, pressing herself against him. The smell of her arousal, how much she wanted him was his undoing. Her hand was tangled in his hair, her mouth pressed to his throat, moving to his ear. One simple word, her breath hot against his skin.

"Please."

He gasped as she took him her hand and fitted him to her, and with one swift movement, he filled her completely. Both found themselves unable to breathe for a moment, nerves and hearts overwhelmed at the feeling.

He was able to move first, his lips capturing hers gently as he began to push slowly against her, grinding his pelvis against hers. She moaned in his mouth, strong legs wrapping wound his waist, as she rose to meet him. It was not long before they were moving furiously against one another. His mind was no longer as own, and he could not tell where he stopped and she began.

Wordlessly they crashed into each other, claiming and giving everything with no reserve, moans, gasps, and whimpers the only language that existed now. The storm intensified outside as if inspired by their lovemaking, and in the end she cried out his name, clinging desperately to him as she fell over the edge. The sound of his name on her lips as she surrendered to her climax took him with her as he struggled to remember to breathe with the strength of his own.

She wrapped her arm around his sweat slicked back, pulling him towards her, letting him know she was ok to take the weight of him laying half atop her. Unable to bring himself to leave her yet, he stayed, a tangled mess of long limbs. He rested his head on her chest, able to feel her furiously beating heart against his cheek, as it thundered beneath his keen ears.

For several long minutes they just lay there in silence, listening to the storm raging outside. Then tell tale pop of the power going out drew them back to awareness. Annie laughed and playfully patted his butt.

"You ready?" She asked. He nodded reluctantly and they slowly disengaged. He couldn't help but feel a dash of pride at the almost inaudible pout that came from her when he left her bereft. They fit together better than he could have ever dreamed. He felt her warmth disappear as she got up from the bed. Her hands grasped his and tugged him to the edge of the bed where he stood up reluctantly.

"You are facing away from the foot of the bed, move along to the right edge." She instructed softly, knowing how he needed to get his bearings. Having done that she stood in front of him, fingers wrapped softly around his elbows. "To your right is my night stand, and behind the bed a bay window with a bench. Directly in front of you is the bathroom, about five steps ahead." She turned slowly and his left hand found its usual place at her elbow and they moved as they always had. She guided him to the sink while she ducked around the shoji screen to relive herself.

When she was done, the sight that greeted her when she came around the corner drew her up short. Auggie, who had always been this unassuming gentleman in her life, was just standing there, gloriously naked in her bathroom. Leaning languidly against the sink with only the towel he had found to clean up a bit tossed over her shoulder. His face was relaxed and, if she didn't know any better, entirely too pleased with himself. She smiled as she walked up to him. She leaned against him, her hands snaking around his sides to brace against the counter, resting her chin on his chest.

"You cut quite the dashing figure Mr. Anderson." She teased as his arms wrapped around her, fingers slowly ticking the top of her rear, causing her to squirm against him involuntarily. He laughed.

"I do my best not to look absurd, so dashing is quite the achievement." He replied with a smile. She could feel him stirring already against her belly and her brow went up.

"We are not going to get any sleep tonight are we?" She asked, not at all upset by the prospect. He smiled, one hand moving to the base of her skull, tangling her already mussed hair even more.

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

Auggie could feel the warmth of the sun on his face, pulling him from the heaviest sleep he could remember. There was something deep in his chest, a knot of constant worry and indecision that was gone, leaving him profoundly relaxed, and oddly rested. He was flat on his back, which was unusual for him, typically he was a stomach sleeper. When he went to roll over he discovered two odd things. His backside and hips were oddly sore, and there was a weight on his chest. His free hand moved to the weight on his chest and first encountered tangled mass of fine, soft hair. The memories of last night came crashing over him at once, and a huge smile broke across his face when his brain caught up with him finally remembered just who it was that was pillowed on his chest.  
The soft weight of her cheek was replaced with the slightly ticklish edge of her chin.

"There you are." She said softly. Her voice languid and calm. She was on her side, laid along the length of him, her top leg lazily wrapped around his. "You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you." Her arm squeezed his waist. He took in a deep breath, smelling the rich aroma of coffee.

"You were watching me sleep? How teen novel of you." He quipped, earning a pinch on his side. His hand wrapped around her and pulled her tighter against him, a little disappointed to find that she had put a shirt...and some thin linen shorts. She sat up and curled her legs under her. He pushed himself into a sitting position and pulled a pillow into his lap, just in case any of the piping hot coffee in the mug she carefully wrapped his hands around splashed out of the rim.

"Thank you." He offered, inhaling the scent deeply. Annie made a small sound he couldn't identify. His head tilted to the side, trying to listen for any other clues to her mood. It was several long moments before she said anything, but gave his wrist a soft squeeze while she worked out what she wanted to say.

"A strong moment of deja vu. Thats all, caught me by surprise." She smiled and took a sip of her coffee. Auggie's brow went up.

"I think I would remember if I had been naked in your bed sipping on coffee before Walker." He asked, voice full of humor and surprise. He could hear the soft swish of her shaking her head. She took a deep breath before continuing.

"In Russia...they tried alot of things to make me lose it, to break. The worst was the music. Heavy metal so loud I could feel it in my bones. Nothing I did could tune it out. They took my mattress away when I tried to use that for some relief. After a while, it was so maddening, I just needed to sleep so I...I..." She swallowed hard. "Hit my head against the wall of the cell. Hard. I just needed a moment, a moment of silence...I was so desperate, that the the pain and ringing in my ears quieted the music for a few moments. " She could see the white of his knuckles as he gripped the mug so tightly she was worried it would break. She gently took it from him and placed her hand in his before continuing, hoping it would reassure him.

"In those moments, I...I went away for a little while...it was you and me...you came to me and told me that you loved me. That we were safe...you kissed me and we sat together on a beautiful morning and just drank coffee and listened to jazz. It was the most simple thing...but I think maybe, that thought saved me. Kept me from going insane when consciousness did find me again. They restrained me to the bed after that..." She could see the rage in his face then, the storm in his unseeing eyes frightened her. Auggie was so rarely angry, that she could see. He was infuriatingly good at concealing his thoughts. She cleared her throat and wrung her hands in her lap, finding herself feeling awkward and nervous again.

"The point I was trying to make, besides ruining a perfectly amazing morning, was that this has been something I've wanted for a very long time, and I'm so happy that you want it too. I think if I had any courage I would have said something a long time ago. But I never knew how you felt, and I was terrified of loosing you. Our friendship has kept me alive in so many ways..." He reached forward and found her easily, his strong arms pulling her into his lap so that she was leaning against him, her head tucked under his chin. His arms wrapped around her tightly, almost painfully.

"Annie...when you were in Russia...its safe to say I went a little insane. I'm fairly certain that I burned more than a few bridges because I didn't care the consequences or who I crossed. I had to get you out of there. Every time I closed my eyes I would see, imagine what they were doing to you and I went out of my mind. Its selfish, but thank you for telling me that. Knowing the truth, no matter how horrible, is better than not knowing." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, then leaned his cheek against it. He could feel her nod once, accepting his words.

"Also, I'm an idiot." He could feel her take a breath to object, but he gave her a squeeze. "Hear me out. You impressed me Walker. From the very first day I met you, your sheer tenacity and refusal to give up blew me away. When I came back to the Agency after I lost my sight, I was angry but grateful that I was still able to serve in some capacity. And then I met you, this unbelievable, green, but ballsy officer who was going to make her way to the top in no time. It was all I could hope for was to support you the best I could for as long as we were paired together."

"After a while though, every time you took some insane risk, which lets face it, is entirely too often, I found myself getting angry. Not professionally frustrated, but furious with you. I found myself trying to hold you back because I was afraid I would loose you. In the back of my mind I knew, that if I had never lost my sight, those would be the same kind of risks that I would take myself. Chances that were necessary to get the job done. When I realized what I was doing, and after Barcelona...I had convinced myself that there was no way someone like you would want to be with me..."

"Your right..." She interrupted him, making his heart stop with her words. She turned slightly in his arms she she could face him somewhat. "You are an idiot." He frowned. "Look Auggie, it comes down to the fact that we both have been stupid, and have possibly made some questionable decisions about other relationships because we were too scared to be honest with each other from the start. We could spend all day figuring out who is more at fault, but I'm just not interested. My point, is that I don't care. I don't want to waste another minute being indecisive, hiding behind any one of a thousand possible doubts." She sat up properly in his lap, her hand cupping his cheek, giving his head a gentile shake. "Its like you said last night. Life for people like us is never certain. And I'm too young to have as many regrets as I do. I won't let you be one of them." She looked over and saw the black folder she had been given laying ominously on the chair. "There is still alot of work to be done, and I can't do it if I don't have my head on straight. I think that we both agree, I tend to get into much more trouble if I don't have you backing me up all the way. " She realized she had been talking way to much and bit her tongue. Auggie's expression was unreadable for a long moment before he laughed and kissed her solidly, leaving her breathless.

"Once again Annie Walker, you turned the tables on me. Here I was, expecting to waltz in here and sweep you off your feet. And you drop kick me off mine first. " Leaning back against the headboard straightening his legs as she settled against him with a laugh. He knew that she would never stop driving him insane with worry, and there was something in the tone of her voice that implied she still had more to tell him.

But for now she was in his arms, safe and happy. She loved him, and he loved her.

For once in their lives, that was as complicated as it had to be.

"What are your thoughts on skipping school today?" He asked, hand moving along the soft skin above the waistband of her shorts. He could practically hear her smile.

"I'm in."

The End.


End file.
